Kiss the Darkness
by Ware-Yami-Tote
Summary: Vampy fic with Kyo and Tora. Trying something new out. Has all the Dir guys, Antic Cafe, Buck-Tick and So on. Lost Vamp meets gothic "Guide" who helps lost souls.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss from the darkness

Dir en Grey

Ware-Yami-Tote

You know that feeling when you're being watched? It's a common thing, because you're never alone. Something is always watching you, even if you were in one of the most secluded places on earth.

Spirits are everywhere, and they never find a resting place until a "Guide" can help them find eternal rest and peace. They watch the living enviously, wanting to be saved from eternal wandering, or they're jealous of the ones that made it out of the fire, or managed to get away from that murderer.

One thing is for sure, they all need help, because the longer they keep watching you, the angrier they become. The more they want to lash out and hurt the living, the more corrupt their souls morph into.

The first spirit I saw was a little girl. I was always alone with nothing but myself to talk to. At the time, I didn't realize that she was a spirit, I was only ten. She would always climb over the wall when I was outside and play with me. She never told me her name; she would just smile whenever I asked.

When my parents found out about her, they saw me talking to myself. They figured it was just an imaginary friend, and thought nothing of it. She was real to me; she was the only person I could talk to after my brother had died.

She didn't stay with me forever like she had promised.

One day, a man climbed over my fence when she was over. Climbed over was an understatement. He jumped over a 6 foot fence, and landed on his feet. He was tall, and when he saw me, he looked to my friend too. The look in his eyes told me something was wrong. If he could see her, then he was like me.

I didn't know any better.

I was so young and stupid.

The sight of my friend disappearing in a white flash was something I would have imprinted in my memory for life. She looked scared, like she didn't want to leave me behind. She started to call out for me, but by the time the light disappeared, she was gone with it. I was left alone.

The man who jumped over the fence was gone, and I was left alone again. I had no clue what had happened, or why he took her away from me. Sitting in my back yard, I was alone, and I cried. I was alone, alone, alone, alone.

No one could help me.

Death is a funny thing; it's not something that you enjoy while it's happening, but after that's the fun part. You see death is easy, because life is hard. Accept, I wasn't given the relief of death, I was brought back.

It pissed me off.

I was a samurai, fighting for my lord back at Edo Castle. I thought after two swords in my chest, it would finish me, but I awoke back on earth. The moon was red, and the sky was clear, like a frozen ocean. The stars shined like precious gems, I never remembered them looking that way.

Thirst was all that I could think about, I was so thirsty. My throat ached with pain, but no matter how much water I drank, it all came back up. My thirst remained un-sated. The sun burned my skin, leaving large blisters. I felt cursed, and alone. Whoever did that to me must've like jokes.

Everything was so clear, so open. The air smelled sweet with nature, and the wolves howl sounded like a chorus of the finest geisha's singing. Every sound around me was amplified, each unique and special. Rain was like a symphony, they each had their own voices, different every time.

All of my reborn senses were overflowing with excitement, but when I heard the patter of a heart pumping something that made my mouth water, I almost cried aloud. The sweet smell filled my nose, and my body tensed. What was that thing that was making me heave in pain with want?

I looked down into the dark, and saw a girl under the branch that I was sitting in. She looked lost, and mud covered her light kimono. She looked up at me, and horror filled her eyes, I must've looked savage for, the scream she released made my ears shatter.

When she ran, her heart accelerated, making the sound of her blood even more appealing. I jumped from the limb, and followed after her, her long black hair smelled of soot, and her skin was so pale and soft. It was just waiting to be torn apart; I could almost taste her blood on my tongue.

My pace sped, and I eventually jumped on her, grabbing her by the jaw and thrusting it upward. Her long neck showed her throbbing vein filled with blood, it sang to me, telling to indulge in her sweetness.

My teeth ached, and I hesitated looking down at this sobbing shaking woman made my human side feel small, but my demon roared for release. My mouth opened instantly after my thought, and I lurched down biting into her flesh. The hot liquid rush aroused me, making me rock hard. The smell of the blood made my mind jumbled and confused.

Without giving it a though, I ripped the woman's kimono off, my mouth still sucking from her neck. I released myself from my hakama's pants and thrusted myself in between her legs. She cried out as she was dying, I could feel her life drain away as I divulged myself on her body. I dug myself deeper and deeper into her, until I needed release, and I let go when my thirst was gone, and I felt heavy.

I laid there, next to her dying body, it shivered and twitched softly, she was covered in blood and her pulse was slowly fading. Her breath had stopped, which told me she was really dying.

I felt light, and the pain in my throat had ceased. I felt well again, and the darkness shrouding my eyes faded back from the rage that overcame me. "You really messed up, didn't you?" I bolted up from the ground as the voice filled the silence, "You might as well kill her, or she'll come back like you did. Little kitten."

Looking around in the darkness was as light as day, but I couldn't find him. "Where are you?!" I called, I wanted answers, I could think now that I was full, "Come out!" there was a deep laugh that echoed through the trees.

"You need to get rid of that Samurai pride, Kyo." From behind me, there were footsteps. I turned my head before the first one could touch the ground, "You're not like them anymore, you belong with us." There two men standing before me, one was tall with light strange hair, and the other was taller with longer black hair. "I'm Atsushi Sakurai." The black haired man said, "I am now your master."

I looked at the other one, he looked away from me, "I'm Bou…" he said in almost a whisper. He clung to Sakurai's arm; shaking slightly, "I'm new too…" he had tears in his eyes.

"Anyway," Sakurai clapped his hands together, cutting the young boy off, "I'd say we should get this show on the road. I'm bored, and when that happens, I need to find entertainment." He looked over to the dying girl on the ground, "She'll come back soon if you don't take care of it."

I stared at her, she looked bruised and beaten, "Did I do that?"

"You sure did, and it was spectacular to watch." Sakurai grinned, "Next time, ask me to help. I sure do like pleasure with more than one partner at a time." I glared at him, and he grinned showing his crooked teeth, "Fine then I'll kill her." He walked over, shrugging Bou off his arm. He lifted his foot on her head, and stomped it forcefully into the ground. The blood seeped into the grass, "There, simple."

"How could it be that simple?" I snapped at him, "You just killed an innocent human.

"No, you drained her life from her." He said smoothly. "I just finished the job. You're lucky I led her into this part of the forest; you would've died if you hadn't had any blood. You should be thankful."

When he said blood, I tasted the coppery flavor on my tongue. "Blood…" I said, mostly to myself, "What did you do to me?"

"Ah! Samurai pride!" Sakurai laughed, "You need to work on that. As much as you would like to believe otherwise, you're dead. You were just… given a second chance." He looked to the small shaking boy, "Come here."

Bou walked slowly to him, looking down at the ground. When he had gotten closer to Sakurai, he paused as Sakurai stared deep into his eyes. Bou's face became pale and blank, "My lord, why?!" He cried, Sakurai's expression grew angry, and Bou flinched.

"Well…" Sakurai turned back to me, "You're going to be doing me a great service." He grabbed my shoulder, "Drink the boy's blood."

I flinched away from his hand the minute he said that, "No, I'm not thirsty."

"I'm not saying kill him," Sakurai rolled his eyes, "Just take from his wrist, it links you two together." I felt compelled to listen to his man, and my body started moving by itself. I grabbed his arm, and dug my teeth deep into the vein in his wrist. The blood tasted strange, so much sweeter than what the humans had. It made me feel sick.

"Enough." Sakurai pulled me back, "Now give me your wrist, and Bou, you take Kyo's." Bou seemed reluctant to listen to him, but he grabbed my arm and bit slowly. Sakurai scraped his teeth violently into my vein; I could feel my life being forced from my body.

It was soon over, Sakurai looked satisfied. "Good, now were all bound to each other."

"What do you mean bound?" I questioned, afraid of this new world that I was falling into." Sakurai raised his brow and laughed, "What's so funny."

"I own you." He stated.

I love Vamps, they make me feel sexy. Anyways, hope you liked that. I'm sure I'm going to write more!

Love: Ware-Yami-Tote


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss the Darkness Chapter Two

Dir en Grey

Ware-Yami-Tote

Tora

"Private school?!" I slammed my hands on the table, "You're sending me to private school?!" my orange juice fell on the marble floor, "Do you really think I'm going to let this happen?! I'm almost 18, I'll leave right afterwards!"

My parents stared at me in confusion, "Now sweetie," my mother started to tell me, "We're worried about you. I think if you get away from all those demons-"

"They're not demons mother!" I yelled, "They were people at one time. They just want help. Even if I leave, they will follow me. If I could do the sending ritual I would!" My father rolled his eyes at me; he thought I was making it all up. Anything not explained by science was false to him.

"Your father and I are worried about you." She sighed, "All you ever listen to is death metal, and you dress like a goth. I don't understand why you hurt yourself, and don't tell me you don't. I've seen your arms." We sat in silence for awhile, my mother had always been very observant. I worked hard to keep my arms covered.

"Fine, where is it?" I was going to give in, but I wouldn't change. The minute I turned 18 I would get the hell out of their and move in with my boyfriend.

"Tokyo." My father finally spoke, hearing his voice sort of shocked me, it had been so long.

"What? That's like two prefectures away." My nails dug into my leg, I could feel my tears burn my eyes, "If you guys were going to just send me away, why didn't you just put me up for adoption?"

"We didn't know that you would go down this path." My mother put her hand on my fathers' shoulder, "We wanted you to grow up to be successful, but look at you. Your piercings and I wouldn't be so sure you don't have a tattoo."

I traced my tongue over the metal on the side of my lip. "Mother, it's not like you've never been high."

"Tora," my father glared at me, "You watch your tone with your mother. She only wants to help you."

"What about you father? Do you want to help me?" He flinched a little, "You've followed mother around like a puppy since you guys got married. You only married her because she got knocked up."

"Tora-"

"Pussy whipped little pet." I leered at him, I hated this man with a burning passion, "Does she wipe your ass for you too?"

My father raised his hand, and hit me hard in the face. It didn't hurt, I was used to worse, but the idea of anyone hitting me was enough to make me angry. I stood up, balled up my fist and slammed it hard into his nose. It made a small cracking noise as the pressure forcefully seeped into his face.

My father fell on the floor, blood splurting from his nose. He laid next to the puddle of orange juice, completely motionless. "Go to your room, you little demon." My mothers' voice was shaky, "I've had enough, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Fine, go fuck yourself." I walked away from my selfish mother, and bleeding father. I wasn't going to some fucked up private school, I'd rather kill myself then dealing with a dorm full of girls. I was going to Tokyo, but not for education.

I walked into my room, it was dark as usual, I never turned the lights on. My radio was on as usual, and it was playing one of my favorite songs, but I didn't care about that. I looked at my bed, and laying on my black comforter was my shadow, Kamui, "That went over well, wouldn't you say?"

"Go fuck yourself." I plopped onto my bed, right through him, "I hate this place."

"Is that all you ever say? Then run away." He sighed, "You've been wanting to since I met you. You were like… twelve if I recall." His smile was small, "I'll make sure you're okay."

"You're dead, how are you even going to save me if I get in a fight?" I looked at my ceiling; we had been over this several times. He wanted to fight for me, but I had no one to teach me how to summon his body. I was a necromancer, and things like that took a long time to learn.

"Good point." He sighed, "I'll see you later. I'm going over to Kai's."

"Hey, he's a vampire!" I yelled, "What the hell are you going to do there?!"

"I was a wolf when I was alive you know." He scowled, rolling his eyes at the rumor of how werewolves and vampires hated each other "How many times have I told you? Vampires and wolves are friends, like brothers. You should pay attention to what I tell you! Maybe you'll learn something." He vanished with a small 'pop' and the room was silent.

Great, now my only friend left me.

I walked into the small bathroom attached to my room, and reached under the sink. There was a box cutter hidden between the pipes, no one ever looked there. I pulled it out of its hiding spot, and sat on the counter. I took my shirt of, and stared at my chest in the mirror across from me. The skin was too white, it needed color.

The pressure from the separation of skin wasn't what I enjoyed; I just loved the color of blood. I carefully carved from between my breasts, down to my belly-button, the wound wasn't deep, it just bled. It needed more, so I made stitches across it, making it look like I was hurt in war or something.

There was a knock on my door, and I jumped, "Tora, someone is here to see you." My mothers' voice was shaky, "Please come down to greet him." Quickly, I bandaged up the self mutilation, and pulled my shirt on.

When I came out of the room, I felt a bad presence in the house. With out being seen, I peeked down the stairs, there was a person I had never seen before. He had straight white teeth, and he wore a black dress shirt. He looked like something from the Yakuza. His aura was black, it scared me. There was no way I going to greet this man.

Quietly, I went back into my room. What was I going to do? Everything about this person made my alarms go off. If I didn't do something soon, I was going to have to go down there and deal with him, my mother wasn't going to let me hide.

Pulling out a piece of paper, I wrote for Kamui to meet me at the park. I grabbed a bag, with my music player, some money and a first aid kit that I carried around everywhere. That was just in case my cuts opened up.

I opened my small window and crawled out of it. He would have to go away sometime, and I would return when he was gone. My parents would have a brain anurism, but they would just have to get over it. They were the ones that were putting me into that damned private school.

When I climbed over my fence, I felt better. That man stunk up the hole place, that was a bad sign. People like him here always trying to get a hold of me, telling me that they can help me with my powers. It was all shit, I was a necromancer, and they all wanted to use me. Necromancers were rare, and they had powers any supernatural would want.

Mind reading was one of them, which I hadn't gotten. Psychic stuff like that was way beyond me; I was terrible at reading people. Sensing the dead what also something I wasn't given. One other Necromancer I had met, who is now dead, told me I had a dead body under my house. That was how I met Kamui, he was trapped in his body, and she released him.

I could see auras, and talk to the dead, and sometimes put them back in their bodies. Only on my good days could hear the Realm of the Dead's voice, like all Necromancers could, but I was an undead failure.

I made it to the park in about 15 minutes, and I sat in a park and waited for Kamui to show up. I was tired of all the B.S that was going on in my life, and I was ready to give up. I could feel my cut on my chest start to burn, and a wet feeling spread across my chest.

Did I mention I was anemic?

The corners of my vision started to fade, and I soon couldn't hear anything. There was a flash, and soon everything around me was white. Was I dead? If this was what it was like, I wanted a refund. Everything about this place was real, and there was a small mist floating above the ground.

I heard footsteps from behind me, and there a tall woman in a leather jump-suit stood, "About time you showed up." She smiled, revealing a pair of perfect white teeth, "Kyo's been looking for you. He said that you should have been reborn by now."

The woman was so pretty; I didn't know what to say. Her hair was long and strait, she was perfect. My hair was ragged and cut to look tall and messy when I styled it. She made me look like a pile of mud, "Where am I?"

"The Realm of the Dead." She smiled, "I'm happy you're here. Kyo has been so lonely."

"What?" I looked around, "This is all too strange, am I dreaming? Who's Kyo?"

"You're soulmate, fool." She sighed and shifted her weight, "Would you like to meet him?"

"No, that means he's a vampire." I looked at her eyes, they were silver, that meant I was safe, she had recently fed, "I hate vampires."

"Well call for me again, when you want to." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'm Miki." She snapped her fingers and it went black again. When I woke from the darkness, it was pitch black in the park. I was alone, and it was eerily quiet. I couldn't make anything out of the situation.

"There you are sweet heart." I heard a deep voice, "You shouldn't have ran, now I have to kill you." He laughed, "Your parents were so scared when they discovered you missing, too bad you'll never see them again."

"Who's there?!" I cried, wanting this to be a joke or something, "You're that man aren't you? What the fuck do you want?"

The darkness went away instantly, he stood next to a light post casually leaning against it, "I just want to kill you sweetie, that's all. It keeps the game interesting. Never would have thought that you would go all goth on us. Last time I saw you, you were some girly-girl who screamed at the sight of blood. Look at you now; you can't get enough of it." He sniffed the air and grinned.

"Are you on drugs or something?" I tried to stay calm, "Ticks and Leeches get weird when they're under strange substances. Maybe you should go sniff some more cocain to go along with your meth."

I stood up, staring him straight in the face. How was I going to get out of this?


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss the Darkness chapter three

Dir en Grey

Ware-Yami-Tote

17 years before chapter two.

The first breath that returns to a vampire after a long rest is usually exhilarating, but this one was worried. I was awake, and that meant that she was born again. The first one I ever fed from, the only one I had every loved, and the only one I regretted killing.

This meant that she was in danger from Sakurai; he would try to find her and kill her. I had no clue where she was, last time she was reborn she was in Italy. He looked all over for her, just to make me suffer. After I had betrayed him, and stole his blood he swore he would kill everyone around me that I held important and that meant _her_.

I shifted myself under the earth, and prepared myself to come out. I needed to find her fast; I had no clue where she could be. My hiding spot had been the center of Mt. Fuji, it was the only place that Sakurai would never come. If he found me in my slumber he would surely take advantage of my weakened state and kill me.

I poked my hands through the earth and propelled myself upwards, the earth cracked and split under the pressure, and I was free. The air in this world had changed; I could smell the pollution and death. I was only asleep for about twenty years, humans were so insolent. They never learned.

A familiar voice rang through my head, "_hey buddy, you're awake, you ready to find her?!" _it was Miki, my only other companion. She had nursed me back to health a hundred years ago when I tried to kill myself, "_I have a good feeling about this, I know where she is. I've been looking in the minds of the nurses at local hospitals. I think I know who she is now. You ready?" _

"_I need to feed first, you fool." _I called back with our connection, my throat ached terribly, "_Meet me at the foot of the mountain in about two hours, I've missed you." _Her smile could be felt through our minds, she had really missed me.

Cutting off our connection, I started to sprint looking for any sign of human life. At this point anything would do. It wasn't until I came closer to the town that I smelled something satiable. It was a young man hiking by himself, foolish.

His back was turned to me, I lunged and broke his neck, making sure that he was dead before I fed on him was the best way to ensure there were no mistakes. I bit down hard, the red hot liquid flooded into my mouth making it harder to concentrate.

He was empty of blood be the end of it, I had drank him try. Leaving him there wasn't much of a big deal, his mind told me he was alone and he wanted to die anyway. No one would come to look for him, he was in trouble with the law, and that was why he was alone. Blood and mind told everything about them.

Taking a deep breath, I bolted down the rest of the mountain and went into the town. I needed to find some new clothes; I knew I stood out from everyone else. Every time I went into a slumber, when I awoke, times had changed and I needed to change with it. Staying out of Sakurai's eyes commanded it.

I looked into a store window, and saw some normal enough looking clothes, the ones I wore were covered in dirt. I envisioned the clothes in the window on me, and it became so. Clothes were just energy, and you could make anything with your mind.

The clothes were this jean like material, they were dark blue, and the shirt was a stripped blue dress shirt. I didn't want to stand out at all, Sakurai preferred to stay in Japan while I was missing in action. He never wanted to leave his home, just like me. Japan was my home, the place where I was born and reborn.

"_I'm here." _Miki told me, "_hurry up!" _there was giggle in her voice, and I headed back towards the mountain. I was anxious to find her; if Miki was wrong about where she was we would have to look everywhere. I wouldn't stop looking for her until she was with me forever. She was my mate and her death every time she was heartbreaking.

Sakurai wouldn't win this time.

"How have you been?" I asked Miki when I arrived. She hadn't changed at all except her hair was much longer. She still looked perfect and calm like always. She was my best friend. Her long black hair was the total opposite of her brothers, Bou. They were twins, and in the end Bou ended up killing himself. He couldn't handle being under Sakurai's control anymore, and it hurt Miki more than words could describe.

"I'm fine, I really want to get this started." She punched the palm of her hand, "I check the minds of every baby that was born today. There's one with memories of you in her subconscious. I'm almost positive it's her."

My heard did a flip of excitement, "Let's go!" I smiled at her, the feeling of happiness was something I hadn't experience in a long time.

…

The hospital was white, too white. It almost blinded me, it was worse than the sun because it was a plastic color. After I had taken Sakurai's blood, I was able to walk in the daylight again, but it still gave me headaches. The clean white was more annoying than the sun could ever be, this placed needed color.

"This way," Miki waved me over to the room where the baby was being kept. She lay there sleeping while her mother rested from the stress of child birth. The girls long eyelashes fluttered and she yawned, "Her name is Tora."

"Tora…" I said it to myself, "She's beautiful." A floating feeling came over me, know that she was safe was something I had worked hard for her, and now that I had found her first I knew she would be safe, "Okay, let's kidnap her!"

"What?!" Miki grabbed my arm, "You can't do that! She's a freaking baby! She needs her mother to raise her. You can just watch over her while she grows up, I know how much patience you have…maybe."

I looked at her mother, and took a peek at her mind. She never wanted to have a baby; it was an accident when birth control had failed her. Tora's life would be hard; her mother had the necro gene. Tora would have no guidance using her powers.

Miki saw the angry look in my eyes, "I know that things won't be easy for her," Miki grabbed me in a hug, "But you can't interfere yet, wait until she absolutely needs you. I know that this will make her a stronger person."

I turned away from Miki, I didn't want to lose her again, and she was my entire world. She needed to be with me, it was something that would never change.

I lowered my head in defeat, Miki was right. She needed to grow before she would be ready to deal with darkness of the world she belonged to. Walking away from her would be the hardest thing I had ever done, but she needed time for herself.

…

Watching her as she grew into a toddler was humorous, she would play by herself, and maker dolls battle each other. She wasn't spoiled or rude, she was very quiet, and she would talk to the spirits around her. They would play with her, and make sure she was never really alone.

There was one spirit in particular was always with her, it was like it was her shadow. Her ally, every Necromancer had one. The little girl would sing her to sleep, and make sure she was safe. A couple of times the girl would talk to me, wondering why I was always watching her. When I explained she left me alone.

The day Daisuke poked his nose in my business was a sad day for Tora. He was a Necromancer as well, and he considered the spirit following her was bad. He thought young children with developed powers were unhealthy; he decided to guide the spirit forcefully into the realm of the dead.

I then hypnotized him into thinking he was a gay shoe salesman. I tried to get the girl back, but it was already too late, and it left Tora feeling more alone than ever. My vow not to interfere was strong, but she had the saddest look in her eyes, I bent a little.

Kamui was a name of a wolf I knew back before I could remember. I asked him in his spirit state to become her shadow. He was more than happy too, that was the cool thing about wolves; they were good friends. After he bound himself to Tora, I felt more at ease about leaving every now and then to feed.

When Tora was about fourteen Kamui revealed himself to her. She laughed and accepted him immediately, told him she never felt really alone because she could sense him. That was when I stopped watching her as much, Kamui would help her find out who she was, and protect her.

When Miki told me that Sakurai had found her, I panicked, but when I went to her house, I couldn't sense his presence anywhere. Miki had put a mental barrier around her, making sure that Sakurai wouldn't be able to manipulate her mind.

"_If she wants you, she'll come to you." _Miki reminded me, "_Give her the choice." _But Sakurai never approached her, he would walk next to her down the street, but he acted like she didn't exist.

In the time between she was 14 to 17, she cut her hair short, put blue, then purple in it, pierced her lips, got a tattoo and started failing school. She would go to parties and get drunk, but she never let anyone take advantage of her. She would always go home with one of her friends; it was like she was falling down a dark tunnel.

Nightmares filled her slumber. Nothing I did helped her, but would just cry. Kamui tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen to him. She was losing herself in her mind, she was scared of her powers and no one could help her.

Several times I tried to reach out to her and tell her she was okay, but she never listened. She would go party every time she was depressed, wake up hung over and go to school. Her parents were becoming fed up with her behavior, and they started to take away things from her.

When spirits started seeking her out, so she could put them to rest, she started hurting herself. The sight of some of the spirits scared her; they would haunt her until they became bored with her and left.

Her nightmares became worse, and the cuts on her body became more severe. My heart became heavy as she was suffering, her fear of being damned and not being able to help the dead pulled her back.

Kai, a young vampire sensed me one night, and approached me. He was curious and wanted to meet an elder, "So, are you that Kyo guy?" He laughed, "Sakurai makes you seem all badass, but you're really small."

I glared at him, and he fell on the ground screaming in pain, "Excuse me?" I said as he recovered, "I don't have time for you, leave. If you're in league with Sakurai, I want nothing to do with you."

"Hell, I'm all by myself." He rubbed his temples, he was still feeling the pain, "You look stressed out, need any help." He held out his wrist, he wanted to be under my control. I eyed him, his mind was blank of anything that would harm me; he just wanted my trust. I took his blood, and told him of my circumstance.

"I'll look after her. I know Kamui, he's a good friend." Before I could tell him other wise, he ran off and left me alone.

I was getting hungry, so I turned away from her house and looked for substance. Kai's blood told me would get into her life, and help her with her powers. My job now was to find Sakurai and kill him. He was stronger than me, but I knew that if I look deep inside my inner demon, I could do it.

I would do anything for Tora.

I would die for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss the Darkness

Chapter Four

我、闇とて･･･

He was close to my face, too close; his scent was seductive and dark, "So let's say I didn't want to kill you, like I did all those other times." He laughed, "What if I had other ideas for your special abilities. After all, you are a dead dancer." He cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ground my teeth, I had never met a hostile vampire before, and I was scared shitless. How in the hell did he know me? I had no idea who he was and why he wanted to kill me. I had always tried to leave the leeches alone, I never knew about them until Kamui came into my life.

"I need you to do something very important, and in return I'll break your reincarnation cycle so you can finally rest in peace." He looked serious, I couldn't sense any deceit from him whatsoever, "Kyo has been hunting you down for centuries, for his own selfish lust."

"Kyo?" I asked.

"You were the first one he fed upon, little girl." The vampire started walking circles around me, "He was in a ravenous hunger and he attacked the first thing he saw, darling." His sweet change of attitude gave me whiplash, "My name is Atsushi Sakurai, and in order for you to keep your life, you're going to have to cooperate."

I remained silent; I had no clue what to do. If he was a rouge vampire, which there was a high chance he was, me helping him would hurt a lot of people. Then there was that option of me not helping him, and then he would kill me. Decisions, decisions…

Sakurai looked past me alarmed, and I looked at the direction his was paying attention to. A short man with piercing red eyes and a mohawk stood on a park bench, he looked furious. The dark aura fulminating around him was almost gagging.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" He roared.

"You can't kill your master," Sakurai said casually, "That's just not how it works."

"You're not my master anymore, fool." His nostrils flared.

"Oh that's right, your tricked me to get a taste of my blood, right?" he laughed, "I still have power over you, Kyo. That's why you follow me everywhere."

"I follow you to find Kumiko!" he twitched and looked at me, his eyes instantly changed to a warm soft blue, but his face was the same distorted snarl, "Get the fuck away from her."

"Let's see who's faster." He looked down at his nails, "Whoever can get to Tora first wins this round." I looked at my position, I was sitting in the middle of them exactly, "I get her and use her powers to resurrect Riku, and you get to her… well you can just kill her like you did all the other times."

"I never killed you." I realized he was talking to me, he voice pleading, "You could've lived if he just hadn't-"

"Enough of this Bullshit, Kyo. Are you ready?" Sakurai cracked his head, vampires loved games.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Kyo cackled, and got into a running position. They stood like that for a good five minutes, staring each other down, and then they made their move. I never really knew what had happened for; they were both too fast for me to see. All I knew was that someone was holding me, and running through the trees of the park.

The person holding me finally stopped, it was abrupt, "Are you hurt at all?" I looked into purple eyes now, he looked concerned and scared, "If he hurt you at all, I will fucking kill him Kumiko, I will."

"My names' not Kumiko!" I yelled, "And put me the fuck down!"

He let go of me, and stepped back looking like a beaten dog, "I'm sorry… I never meant for you to find out like this." He sighed, "Why can't we just have a normal life together?" his eyes were dark blue.

I looked for something to say, but it remained silent. I knew that if I ran, he would catch me, "Kyo…" he looked up, "That's your name right, I-I'm Tora." he nodded timidly; I was trying to be nice, "Please tell me what's going on, please."

He sighed again, and then put his hand out for me to touch it, "This is the only way." He leaned closer to me, not daring to take a step forward.

My mind said, _Do it! What the hell, what else can you lose? You've already lost your sanity! _So I touched his hand, and a warm loving feeling covered my body, "Are you ready?" he laced his fingers with mine.

"Ready for what?" I questioned.

"To learn why I love you so much."

"What?" before my eyes flooded images of me, in so many different ways. Black hair, priestess, dark skin, blond hair, pink dress, geisha, orphan, red hair, preachers daughter, queen, green eyes, pianist, dancer at a club, singer, construction worker, me, me, me. Kyo was there, looking at me with eyes that said, I would die for you to have one last breath.

He touched my mind, asking for acceptance. He wanted to be with me, he was my mate. Oh God, my mate! I let go of his hand instantaneously when the thought entered my head, "Get the fuck away from me! I can't stand vampires!"

I withdrew from him, when did I end up in his arms? "Tora, you have to understand, I need you. You need me, and that is something that will never end. No matter what, our fates will be twined together." I didn't care, all I wanted was to be away from him, I knew all about the mating with vampires. The males ruled the relationship, and the female had no choices. "Whatever you think is going on is wrong. Sakurai has done this to us for centuries."

"What have you done?" I demanded, wanting some clarification of what Sakurai had said to me, "Did you really kill me all those times?"

Kyo's eyes turned gray, and he hesitated, "Y…yes."

He looked completely shamefaced; I had never seen a man so confused in my life. "Why?" The question came out heavy, and my heart thumped hard when I thought about it.

"I was out of control." He grasped the bottom of his shirt awkwardly, "I was a newborn and I needed blood. No matter what I did…" his eyes flashed back into his memories, "…I was so thirsty." He looked up at me, "Then I smelled you, your sent was what stood out to me the most. I… raped you…" tears fell from his eyes, "and I murdered you…" his eyes turned black, "I'm so sorry."

We both stood in silence together under the lights of the park, "What do you want me to do?" I asked, and then I yawned. He walked closer to me, reaching for my face. I didn't move, afraid of what might happen.

"Let me take you home, okay?" I looked into his eyes; they were a warm sunset orange. His hand made contact with my skin, and it felt electric. He pulled me close to his face and kissed my forehead, and then he moved the side of his face over the place where he kissed me. I could feel heat going up my neck and Kyo laughed, "You're blushing."

"I am not!" I pulled away and started walking.

"Hey wait up!" Kyo laughed and followed me.

Sorry that took so long! I got distracted!


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss the Darkness

Chapter Five

Dir en Grey

我、闇とて･･･

When I got home, I hadn't had time to look at the time and I arrived to two very upset parents. They looked worried, and when I walked past them, neither of them said anything. My mother just stared out into spaced and my father held his face in his hands.

This was what worried me. I couldn't tell if it was them or if they were under a trance. Normally, my parents would have freaked out and started yelling at me. It was different this time, they left me alone. There was a possibility that Sakurai could have cast a spell on them, and it was possible, but then again, they could have just been fed up with my behavior.

I tried to ignore this feeling and walked up to my room, I threw my bag on the ground, turned my music on and plopped myself onto my bed. The music was loud and I was able to scream into my pillow, I had a lot of stress built up and screaming helped me unwind.

After I screamed, I usually cried, and I looked at my pillow, makeup was smeared onto the pillow sheet.

"You, know…" a voiced filled the room and it wasn't Kamui, "That will stain." I looked around the room, and Kyo was sitting on my window sill. He flashed his fangs in a smile, "Can I come in?"

"You already are." I mumbled, "You won't leave even if I tell you to."

"You're right." He plopped himself off the window, "So, what are you doing?" He walked to my closer to me.

"Stop." I shouted, "Don't come any closer."

He stopped, "Why?"

"Don't think I trust you." I stated, "You killed me remember?"

"Well…" he sighed, "You would've lived…"

"What are you talking about now?" I rolled my eyes, "You don't make sense."

"You were bitten by me, and you would've become a vampire like me, but…"

"But what?"

"Sakurai crushed your head before you fully changed." He looked miles away.

"So, you really didn't kill me." I tried to lighten his grim expression.

"Yes I did." He said, hurt in his voice.

"Then explain!" I was getting frustrated, "Technically you didn't."

"No, but I wasn't strong enough to stop him."

"You didn't even know I was your mate!" I yelled, saying it out loud like that was like an adrenaline rush, "You're so emo do you know that?"

"E…mo?" he looked at me confused.

"Never mind…" I rolled over on my side to look away from him. There was the chance that I was dreaming this all up and when I woke up, things would go back to normal and in all actuality I was a good girl with great grades and I was pretty enough to be a model or something. Dreams are fake though.

I looked back at Kyo and his eyes were black, "What's wrong?"

"He's here…" he smiled his eyes turning a bright yellow, "I have to go." He ran to the window, "I'll be back, stay safe." And he jumped out. I ran over to the window and he was gone, nowhere to be found.

I was alone again.

….

_I'm sorry. _I thought, _I'll come back, I promise…. _

When I had left Tora, she looked so alone. It hurt, but there was something I had to attend to, and it was urgent. My family was in the area, and they were looking for me. I hadn't talked to them since WWII. They wanted to find me and help me kill Sakurai.

"It's been much too long my friend." I stared into the black eyes of my closest friend, Kaoru, "What have you been up to?" He grabbed my shoulder and shook my hand; he was my right hand man. Every time Tora was reborn, Miki and himself were always there to help me, "So, how is your woman, what's her new name?"

"Her name is Tora." I told him.

"Wow, that doesn't surprise me for some reason."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"She's always been ferocious." He laughed, "You know, I have a good feeling about this one."

"I don't." I sighed. Kaoru patted my shoulder encouragingly.

He smiled, "We'll kill him, okay?"

….

"Pack your things." My mother stood at my door, and held a piece of paper, "You're getting on the next plane tomorrow evening."

"Where am I going?" I sat on my bed looking at my scarred wrists.

"Okinawa." She sighed, "I know it's far away, but I think maybe you need time to grow up. The school is called, 'Kami' or something like that."

"I thought you were sending me to Tokyo." I asked.

"No, there was a new school we found." My mother handed me the paper, it had a list of things that I needed, "It's a place for people like you, well like you and I." I stared at my mother, she had never told me about this, "I went there for two years. Just don't tell your father."

"You can do what I do?" I asked.

"Sort of." My mother put her hands over her face, like she was almost ashamed, "I'm sure you can hear the Realm of the Dead. My mother could, she never taught me how."

"And you think this place will teach me?"

"I know it will. I just didn't fit in there." My mother grabbed my hand, "I understand why you are the way you are, it comes with the powers."

I was baffled, my mother had pretty much lied to me all of my life. She was just like me, only she never chose to accept it. Now she was sending me away so that she could get away from her past. This was just like her, and then again, she could be lying to me about having what I do so that we don't leave on bad terms. This was all too sudden, and Sakurai could be controlling her.

"I'll go." I sighed, "I'll learn what I have to."

She smiled, "Good." She squeezed my hand and stood, "Finish packing tonight, and your father and I will drive you to the airport tomorrow." I looked at my clock, it was well past midnight, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She left the room.

"She's right you know." I turned around to see Kamui, "This place will be perfect for you."

"Where the hell have you been?" I screamed, "I needed you!"

"I'm sorry; Kai had a mission for me." He gave me the look that he always gave me when he was lying.

"Whatever!" I fell on my bed, "Didja know, I have a fucking soul mate?"

"Yes." He said.

"What?"

"He's the one that sent me for you." He told me.

"Wait." I sat up, "He sent you?"

"Yes."

"I thought Chika brought you back for me." I tried to figure this in my head.

"No…" he sighed, "Kyo asked her to make it look like she had found me."

"Why would she do that for a vampire?" I asked, "Necromancers and vampires hate each other."

"Again with the stereotypes…" he nodded his back and forth, "Listen, I think you should go to this school. Kyo was the one that turned your mother on it. He knows these people, it's run by super naturals. It has a straight portal to the Realm of the Dead."

"A portal?"

"It will open your senses to the voices." He told me.

I closed my eyes, unsure of what to do, "Are you sure?"

"If I was unsure, I would tell you to run away with me." He glided over to me and sat on the bed, "You have to do this. It's the only way that you can keep yourself safe."

"Give me some time to think about it." I laid back down, "I'll tell you in the morning."

Kamui stayed quiet after that, it was almost like he wasn't there, but when I looked around my room again he was still sitting, "What are you doing?"

"It's not like I can sleep." He shot at me, "Go to bed."

"Fine." I pulled off my pants and wrapped my covers over my head.

….

"So… you're the one that told my mom to send me there?" Tora looked at me, her mouth full of toothpaste, and her glare furious, "Why did you do that? Why did you even come into contact with my parents?"

"I had to." I stated, remembering brainwashing her parents to let her go all the way to a free super natural school in Okinawa, "I just made her think that her powers had been awakened the whole time, and she never put the effort into using them. C'mon, do you really think that your mom is going to let me protect you. You should have seen the look if disgust when she first saw me."

"I don't care." She rinsed her mouth out, "Help me carry my bag down."

"Your parents will see me."

"So?"

"Won't they get mad?"

(I just lost the game)

She rolled her eyes, "Do you think I care?"

"Why did I even ask?" I laughed. She rolled her eyes at me again, and started to drag her bag down the hallway. I caught up with her and took the bag from her, easily pulling it up and onto my shoulder, "You really need to think before you act."

"You need to think before you make decisions about me without consulting me first!" she snapped at me, "Do you know how inconsiderate you're being! I'm only going because Kamui told me to!"

"This place will help you." I tried to convince her, "It will keep you safe from Sakurai, that's all I want. I want you to be safe."

"What will you be doing while I'm off being some undead hotshot?"

"Trying to kill Sakurai," I stated, "He won't be able to find you all the way there."

"Will you at least come and see me?" She asked.

"Are you saying that you'll miss me?" I crossed my arms, "'Cause that's what it sounds like."

Her eyes turned angry and she stormed down stairs, "Shut the fuck up and get your ass down here!"

"Yes master." I laughed.

….

My mother had tears in her eyes as I stood at the airport terminal, waiting for the guards to okay my bag, "Don't forget to write, okay?"

"I won't." I stated.

"Call whenever you can." My father said, "We really do love you, Tora."

"I know." I sighed; this was all getting really annoying.

When my mother hugged me, she grabbed my hand and put an envelope in my hand, "Open this when you're on the plane." My dad walked up to me, he held a pack of gum, he hugged both my mother and I together, "We love you Tora." My mom started to cry.

"Oh mother…" I sighed, "I'll be fine."

She wiped away her tears, "I know…"

My dad gave me the gum, and patted my back, "I'm sorry we couldn't figure out how to raise you." I almost punched him. That was all he had to say? It was typical that he would say something to rude and inconsiderate, but at least he had said something to me.

I turned my back to them and walked down the terminal hallway. They were history to me now; I needed to put these people behind me. I would come back again one day, but not for a long, long time. All three of us needed time to grow, and if we were apart from each other, it would allow us it.

I walked through the metal detector, took my bag, and went to the plane. Once I was on it, I found my seat. I was next to a little boy, he looked so scared. I had never met a Japanese boy with blond hair like his before, "Hey, are you okay?"

He looked up, almost like he had been caught stealing, "Oh! I'm fine…"

"Well, it looks like we're going to Okinawa together!" I tried to make him smile, but he just looked grimly to the seat in front of him. I took that as a hint, and sat down, "So, why're you goin' to Okinawa?"

"I'm going to a school." He sighed.

"Oh, me too." I smiled, "Which one?"

"It's called…" he thought for a minute, "Kami?"

I looked at this young boy for a moment, he was going to the same place I was. Was he like me? It was stupid of me to start believing that I was the only one like me out there. "Me too." I stated.

A spark set off in his eyes, "Really?" He exclaimed, "What are you?"

"A…Necromancer?" I said.

His eyes lit up, "Me too! I thought that there were no more Necromancers around!"

"What's your name? I'm Tora Murasaki." I was trying to make a friend, but it was hard for me.

"I'm Shinya Terachi!" He was so cute, now that he knew he wasn't alone, "What do you think we're going to do at this place? I hope it's worth it. I'm leaving important things behind…"

"Like what?"

"My doggie, Miyu." He was childish, "I miss him."

I wasn't leaving anything, so I couldn't understand how he felt, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when you come back to visit!" I was trying to make him happy, "Your dog must love you very much, I can tell, because you love him too."

"What if he forgets me?"

"A dog never forgets its master." I patted his back, "I have a spirit attached to me, I know what being a master means. You have to make a lasting impression, and with your kindness, I'm sure he'll love you forever." The boy grinned at me; his smile was so genuine and innocent. It was almost blinding, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever encountered, "We'll do this together."

"O-okay!" he laughed.

After Shinya had fallen asleep, I opened the envelope my mother had given me. The first thing I had noticed was money, a lot of money. She had taken the money from her inheritance obviously, it warmed my heart.

Along with the money, there was a letter.

_Tora,_

_You should always know, that home is home no matter the circumstances. All my life, my mother had never let me come home, and I never wanted my child to have to deal with that. I wanted my child to be happy, and always know that home was a place that would always be safe. _

_If you get lost, and you need to find your way, home is always an option. Even if we haven't spoken in years, you can always come when you need me._

_I love you more that words can describe._

_What happened to my little girl? One day she's playing with her toys out in the sun, and the next she's listening to death metal, and going to parties. She's grown so fast._

_Both of us still have much to learn._

_Take your time sweetie. We have all the time in the world._

_I love you._

_-Momma._

When I felt a tear fall down my face, I realized…

I love my mom.

I'll miss her deeply.

I was home sick already.

I was scared.


End file.
